1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system.
2. Description of Related Art
Fuel cell systems supplying electric power using hydrogen gas are in practical use. Fuel cells each serving as a power generator include electrodes called an anode and a cathode. Fuel cells each generate electric power by causing a electrochemical reaction using hydrogen gas supplied to an anode and oxidation gas supplied to a cathode.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-84844 (JP 2016-84844 A) discloses a fuel cell system mounted in a fuel cell vehicle. The fuel cell system includes a tank as a supply source of hydrogen. When hydrogen gas is supplied into the tank, the hydrogen gas flows into the tank through a first path. Meanwhile, when the fuel cell generates electric power, hydrogen gas is supplied to the fuel cell from the tank through a second path. There is provided a first pressure sensor configured to detect pressure of hydrogen gas. The second path includes a second pressure sensor configured to detect pressure of hydrogen gas supplied to the fuel cell from the tank.
The fuel cell system described in JP 2016-84844 A performs abnormality determination of the first pressure sensor and the second pressure sensor. Specifically, the fuel cell system first calculates a difference between pressure detected by the first pressure sensor when hydrogen gas fills the tank, and pressure detected by the second pressure sensor when the hydrogen gas is first supplied to the fuel cell after the filling of the hydrogen gas. In addition, when the difference is within a predetermined range, the fuel cell system determines that there is no abnormality in any of the first pressure sensor and the second pressure sensor.